whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Minagoroshi-hen
Minagoroshi-hen (皆殺し編, Massacre Chapter), is the answer arc for Tatarigoroshi-hen in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai. The game was released on December 30, 2005 as the third in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai series. It is mostly told from the viewpoint of Furude Rika, and is the penultimate arc in the series. Minagoroshi-hen follows Tsumihoroboshi-hen (Yakusamashi-hen in the anime) and precedes Matsuribayashi-hen. The story answers more questions than just those in Tatarigoroshi-hen, and thanks to the determination of Maebara Keiichi saves Hōjō Satoko from her fate in that arc. It is the first arc in which the varied fates of June 1983 are changed, and in which the true murderer behind the plot is revealed. Plot Chapter One: Rules of the Labyrinth Chapter Two: How to Change Fate Chapter Three: Wavering Chapter Four: Negotiation Chapter Five: Confrontation Chapter Six: A Strong Will Chapter Seven: Hinamizawa Syndrome Chapter Eight: Finale Disappearances and Deaths All deaths and disappearances are listed only as they are told in Minagoroshi-hen. Spoilers are only for the individual arc, not the overall series. Disappearances *'Hōjō Satoshi', disappeared on June 1982. Deaths *'Mamiya Rina', killed by the Sonozaki's henchmen. *'Tomitake Jirou', murdered on the night of the Watanagashi Festival June 19, 1983. He clawed out his throat hours after he was injected with H173 by Takano. *'Irie Kyōsuke', poisoned on June 22, 1983 by the Yamainu, later died in the Irie clinic. *'Kumagai Katsuya', shot in the head with a sniper rifle on June 22, 1983 by the Yamainu. *'Ōishi Kuraudo', shot in the chest with a hand gun on June 22, 1983 by the Yamainu. He was shot in the head with a sniper rifle in the anime adaptation. *'Detective Komiyama and his partner', were both killed at Rika's and Satoko's house on June 23, 1983 by the Yamainu. They were electrocuted to death by modified stun guns. *'Maebara Keiichi', Sonozaki Mion, Sonozaki Shion, Ryūgū Rena, and Hōjō Satoko were all shot to death by Takano Miyo on June 23, 1983. *'Furude Rika', disemboweled in front of the shrine on June 23, 1983 by Takano Miyo. *'Everyone in Hinamizawa', were secretly killed on June 24, 1983 by the Self-Defense Force. This was ordered by the Japanese government by following the instructions of Emergency Manual #34'. '''Most of the villagers were poisoned by an unknown gas, while few who attempted to escape were shot to death. Question Arc See ''Tatarigoroshi-hen. I wanted to know the world that was outside of the well. So I tried hard to get out from the bottom of the well. '' '' I wanted to know the world that was outside of the well. So I climbed up numerous of times despite falling down over and over again. '' '' But then I realized it. The higher and higher I climb, the pain increases when I fall down again. '' '' When my interest in the world outside of the well began to equal the amount of pain, That was when I finally realized the meaning of the story to Der Froschkönig. Frederica Bernkastel Category:Arcs Category:Answer Arcs Category:Bad End